


[Podfic of] A Certain Smile

by exmanhater



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Historical, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 4.5-5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-29
Updated: 2011-08-29
Packaged: 2018-05-13 09:32:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5702800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 1958. Jared is the high school superstar: all-around athlete, straight-A student, and one half of the most popular couple in town. Jensen is the teen rebel, all motorcycles, hot rods, and rock ‘n’ roll. When Jared’s life veers closer to the edge, he finds Jensen waiting for him there. The collision is inevitable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] A Certain Smile

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Certain Smile](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/168520) by elise_509. 



> (Minor Pairings: Jared/Milo, Jared/Genevieve, Jensen/Danneel)

**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/1RyI907) [125 MB, zipped] 

Please right-click and save-as to download.

 **Length** : 4:57:55 


End file.
